Episode 1500 (25th October 1990)
Plot It is the first day of Kate's trial and she admits to Joe that she is terrified. Henry and Sarah are both preparing themselves for their ordeal in the witness box. Joe, Rachel and Mark leave Kate at the courthouse. They bump into Lynn Whiteley. The trial begins and Kate is charged with causing death by reckless driving, but she pleads not guilty. The prosecutor tries to show that she knew she was too drunk to drive. Henry takes his turn in the witness box and is forced to admit that Kate slapped Pete Whiteley in The Woolpack on the night of his death, but he also tries to show that she is a caring woman. Kathy is looking after Peter Whiteley on her first day working for Kim. Archie is preparing to take Seth's photograph for his dating agency application, but he makes Seth go home and change into a suit when he turns up in his gamekeepers outfit. Sarah is nervous in the witness box. She has to tell the court how she promised Kate that she would not mention the incident with Pete Whiteley back at Emmerdale Farm and that Kate thanked her. This seems to sway the jury. Seth turns up in his suit to have his photograph taken. The defence counsel tries to show that Kate behaved out of character on the evening of 16th August. Tony vouches for her and speaks of her work for the church. Annie is worrying back at the farmhouse. She thinks that Kate may not be coming home at all. Fran gives her evidence. The prosecution cross examines Fran. Kate takes to the stand. The defence establishes that she has previously had a clean driving licence for twenty years. The prosecution then tears into her. She breaks down in the witness box as they say she left Pete to die in the gutter. Kim is enjoying looking after Lynn's baby. The prosecution and defence sum up and the jury return their verdict - guilty. The judge sentences her to two years imprisonment and court costs of £800. Joe and the children are devastated as Kate is led away. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth - Stan Richards *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Kate Sugden - Sally Knyvette *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Kim Tate - Claire King *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Archie - Tony Pitts *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Rev. Tony Charlton - Stephen Rashbrook *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood Guest cast *Fran - Heather Wright *Trafford - Adam Bareham *Harriet Buchan - Sheila Grier *Charles Hazelrigg - Graham Sinclair *Judge - Nick McCardle *Clerk - Alistair Donkin Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Cowshed and cottage *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Hotten Crown Court - Foyer and courtroom *Home Farm - Field and kitchen *Victoria Cottage - Front room *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen Notes *Last appearance of Kate Sugden until 11th July 1991. *The unknown child actor portraying Peter Whiteley appears uncredited. *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 5 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 2nd March 2015. Memorable dialogue Seth Armstrong: (preparing for his photograph) "I can't decide..." Elsa Feldmann: "What?" Seth Armstrong: "Which me best side is." Archie Brooks: "You're sitting on it." Category:1990 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD